The Divergent Games
by thglife89
Summary: After President Snow and Marcus Eaton came together to form one nation, a new kind of Hunger Games involving the five factions was born. Six tributes from each faction must be put into arenas to fight to the death. Rated T for the Hunger Games, I don't own any characters. Some Katniss/Four Tris/Peeta moments.
1. A New Society

**The Divergent Games**

**My first Divergent fan-fiction! Please review and enjoy. No hate filled reviews though, constructive criticism only. I don't own any of these characters. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: A New Society

After the apocalypse, there were two nations in the United States, Panem and an unnamed nation in Chicago. Panem was the larger, spanning across the whole country. Panem had a Capitol with wealth and wonders, and 12 poor districts. They were ruthless after a rebellion, sending children to The Hunger Games, a pageant when children fight to the death. The unnamed nation had five factions, Amity, Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Candor, which represented peacefulness, intelligence, bravery, selflessness, and honesty.

At some point in time, the leader of Panem, President Snow, and the leader of the nation, Marcus Eaton, came together to form one big nation, called Inuctis. Inuctis was lead by both Snow and Eaton, and still had factions, but also continued the Hunger Games.

All citizens of Panem had to take the aptitude test, which determined which faction you would live in. This caused many broken families and orphans. Many members from Panem rebelled against this new way of living, but anyone who tried to rebel was taken as a prisoner. People from Chicago called the Panem residents pansycakes after a slur used in Dauntless, and people from Panem called them peacekeepers, after the cruel soldiers who patrolled the districts. When all of the tests were taken, the government decided to have all twelve year olds to take the aptitude test so they could be in their new faction for the reaping. Iinstead of the normal two per district, there was now six per faction.

On March 1st, a Candor baby named Katniss Everdeen was born. Her mother was from District 7 and was lumberjack, while her husband died in the rebellions against the government. Both of her parents were famous rebels, and Katniss was a doomed girl ever since birth.

Also on March 1st, an Abnegation baby named Beatrice Prior was born. Her father worked with Marcus Eaton, and they loved the new way of living. At least that's what her parents said. She had an older brother Caleb, who was born during the rebellions.

On May 17th, Peeta Mellark, a Candor baby was born. His mother and father lived in District 6, and were morphling addicts. Peeta had five older brothers who all were rebel soldiers. He was supposedly the cutest baby in all of Inuctis.

When they were twelve they all took the aptitude test, and all three of them were lead to Dauntless, the faction of the brave. Today was the Reaping Day of the first Hunger Games, a day they will all remember.


	2. The Dauntless Reaping

**Please review! I would love to hear your opinions! Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 2: The Dauntless Reapings

Katniss sat in a chair in the twelve year old section. She wore a black gown, which every Dauntless had to wear for the Reaping. Her eyes were expressing her pure hatred for the Games. Her best friend, Beatrice "Tris" Prior sat next to her. She could see that Katniss was worried.

"It'll be okay, Katniss, we are only in the bowl once," she reminded Katniss.

"We all are. Since we are well fed. You are a true Dauntless, you are fearless unlike me," Katniss cried.

"Trust me Katniss, I'm not fearless," she muttered.

"If we got reaped, it's not Panem when someone can volunteer. You have to go in," Katniss cried. Tris put her arm around her. Eric, a Dauntless leader came to the stage.

"Okay, so we will be reaping three names from the girls' bowl and three from the boys' bowl," he said.

"This is a lot less formal than the Panem reapings," Katniss whispered to Tris. She just shrugged.

"First for the girls," he said, pulling an envelope from the bowl. He ripped it open.

"Dolores Godwin," he announced. A burly girl from the eighteen section walked up to the stage and took a seat.

"See," Tris whispered. "It won't be us."

"Second," he announced, pulling another name from the jar. "Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss was in complete awe. She knew it was coming, but she wasn't prepared. She trembled towards the stage. Probably everyone was thinking she was a coward for being so fearful. She had begun not to care.

"Finally," he said pulling the final name from the girls' bowl. "Beatrice Prior."

Tris walked onstage firmly like a true Dauntless girl should. She sat next to Katniss and gave her a hug.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You'll make it."

"Now, for the boys," Eric said pulling a name. "Tobias Eaton."

A large fourteen year old strutted onstage with confidence. He caught Katniss and Tris' eye.

The other boys reaped were Peeta Mellark, a twelve year old, and Fisher Vishna, a seventeen year old. The group congregated out and behind the stage.


	3. The Amity and Candor Reapings

Chapter 3: The Amity and Candor Reapings

Every Amity citizen hated the idea of The Hunger Games, for it encouraged war in children. All accept one sixteen-year-old girl named Doris Goodwin. She was born in Amity and got Amity on her aptitude test, though she never understood why she thought that war was to punish people, and why she loved horror films that only Dauntless loved.

Doris saw The Hunger Games as an act of revenge. All of the kids at her school would mock her because of her un-Amity like qualities. The biggest bully Desiree Goodfellow sat next to her. Johanna Reyes came to the stage.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she grabbed the girls bowl. Her chubby fingers grasped at a white envelope.

"Mica Uluah," she announced. A former District 9 citizen stumbled to the stage. Her eyes had a steely look.

"Next, Doris Goodwin," she announced. Desiree snickered as Doris wobbled to the stage. She loved the idea of the Games until now. She took a seat next to Mica.

"Finally, Desiree Goodfellow," she said. Doris wanted to laugh, but then remembered how she felt when she made the dreadful walk to the stage.

They called the boys' names. The first two were lumberjacks from the former District 7. The last name hit Doris hard.

It was her little brother, Ethan. He was only thirteen and easily got sick. Almost every week he had the flu. He walked onstage crying and looking sickly. He looked at Doris in hope, but she couldn't give him any.

In Candor, a seventeen-year-old girl named Johanna Mason was getting dressed. Her black hair was done in a bun. Her whole face had a scowl. She knew she would be picked.

"This sucks mom," she mumbled. Her mom just let out a deep sigh.

"I know," she sighed. Johanna's family owned a logging business in the forest of 7. When the pact was made, all of Johanna's family turned bitter. They were given Candor because they often stated their opinions.

Johanna knew she would be picked. The night before the reaping she went to the Hub, a trading center and bought twenty slices of bread. Little did she know it would cost sixty slips in the Reaping jar. The entire nation hated her family except for the Candor rebels.

Some representative from the government came. She blabbed about the Games, but Johanna just tuned her out. Finally she pulled a name from the jar.

"Johanna Mason," she announced. Johanna strutted towards the stage, awaiting her doom.


	4. The Abnegation Reaping

Chapter 4: The Abnegation Reaping

Gale Hawthorne put his gray outfit on. Today was the day he could look into the mirror. His mother was behind him, combing his brown locks. Today was his thirteenth birthday.

"Your now a teenager," she sighed. Her voice was melancholy. She never wanted this for her children. She was told this would end after she moved here from District 12.

"Don't remind me," he mumbled, fastening the buckles on his suit. For his age, Gale was already a man, according to his friend from District 12 Katniss, who now lives in Dauntless. Many of the Abnegation women told him he was handsome, but he didn't believe it.

Just like Doris in Amity, he didn't feel right in Abnegation. While his mother would give up her food for homeless on the street, he would rather keep it for himself. He thought he would fit in Dauntless better, maybe Erudite.

They walked to the common where the Reaping would take place. He sat in a chair next to a thirteen-year-old girl from District 9. Marcus Eaton came to the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, to the First Divergent Games Reaping. The nation of Inuctis is proud to welcome Abnegations to show their bravery and use their selflessness in the arena," he said. Gale rolled his eyes. Why would someone want to do this?

"Ladies first," he said trotting to the girls' bowl. He plucked a name from the jar. "Caroline Snow."

The whole nation gasped. It was President Snow's fifteen-year-old granddaughter. She walked up to the stage, eyes red and keeping back tears. Marcus looked shocked. Maybe the rebels rigged this?

"Moving on, Elsa Snow," he said, even more shocked. It was Snow's fourteen-year-old granddaughter. He quickly examined the bowl, finding nothing was rigged. It was fair game.

"Finally, Glimmer ReDizo," he announced, relieved it wasn't another grandchild. Glimmer was a District 1 girl who was fourteen. She strutted to the stage with confidence.

"Now, boys," he said, prancing to the boys' bowl. He plucked another name. "Gale Hawthorne."

Gale stood in utter shock. He walked slowly to the stage, where he took a seat next to Glimmer. She smiled. He could tell she had a fondness for him, and he had to admit, he was one of the prettiest girls he had met.

The other boys were Renald Tualan and Gabe Brown, two Abnegation born boys that were seventeen. They both wore the same suit as Renald. Gale sighed with sadness. This is what he has dreaded his entire life.


	5. The Erudite Reaping

Chapter 5: The Erudite Reapings

Electro Latier sat in the audience of the Erudite Reaping. He fingered the blue cloth on his garments, and then looked back to his mother and father, Beetee and Wiress. They had a frown on their faces.

"Welcome to the Reaping," Jeanine Matthews announced. Electro relaxed into the metal chair he sat in. He sat next to his only friend, Renolda, who lived in District 3 with him. She squeezed his hand.

"For the girls, Daniella Page," she announced. A tiny little twelve year old limped to the stage, whimpering. Illogical, Electro thought.

"Mali Erosion," she announced. A beautiful girl strutted to the stage, wearing a short blue dress. She had a confident grin on her face.

"Sammuela DeToia," she announced, and a huge seventeen-year-old girl ran to the stage, with arms the size of a lumberjack's. Probably from District 7, Electro thought.

"Now for the boys," Jeanine yelled into the microphone. Electro glanced back at his father, who winked at him. When Electro was seven, Beetee taught him how to work with wire at the age of seven. Electro was the smartest boy in school, which was impressive in Erudite.

"Jack Redson," she yelled, and a fourteen-year-old boy walked to the stage. He kept looking into the crowd worriedly. They then heard a scream, a young girl yelling his name. It was just a shout into the void.

"Marcellus Throckmorton," she yelled. A red headed boy trotted toward the stage, tears in his blue eyes.

"Finally, Electro Laiter," she yelled. Electro just stood in awe and walked toward the stage. Renolda tugged him.

"Electro, I love you," she whispered, and softly kissed his lips. They received an ovation. He continued toward the stage, dreading his doom.


	6. A Trip to the Capitol

Chapter 6: A Trip to the Capitol

Tris and Katniss sat in a booth far away from the other tributes. Katniss was still a little mad at Tris for telling her she wouldn't get reaped, but she knew she told her that so she didn't pass out from anxiety.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," Tris mumbled, tears welling in her eyes. Katniss had begun to cry too.

"It's fine, Tris, I understand," Katniss cried. All of the tributes were taking one big train to the Capitol.

"Okay, I am Danica Flower, and I am your escort, so I would like you all to sit in a circle so we can introduce ourselves," a Capitol woman with piggy pink skin announced. Tris and Katniss reluctantly sat in the circle.

"Would you like to start?" Danica asked, pointing to Gale, a male Abnegation tribute. He really didn't, but he nodded his head anyway.

"Sure, I'm Gale Hawthorne, I'm thirteen, and I'm from Abnegation," Gale said gloomily. They went around the circle.

"Peeta Mellark, Twelve, Dauntless," a shorter boy with sun blonde hair, said. Katniss and Tris recognized him as one of the rebels' children, and one of the cutest babies in the country.

"Tobias Eaton, Fourteen, Dauntless," Tobias the boy that caught Tris and Katniss's eye, said. Tris winked at him, causing Katniss to laugh. Tobias just gave her a serious stare.

"Fisher Vishna, Seventeen, Dauntless," a boy with a deep voice said. He talked quietly with Tobias. Tris was next.

"Tris Prior, Twelve, Dauntless," she said quietly, but boldly. She noticed Peeta staring at her. Next was Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen, Twelve, Dauntless," she said confidently. She noticed Tobias staring at her, and gave a little wave.

"Dolores Godwin, Eighteen, Dauntless," the burly girl said is a raspy voice, fit for her body. She had her large arms crossed.

"Doris Goodwin, Sixteen, Amity," Doris said, mad at the world. She was originally happy about the Games, until she got reaped.

"Desiree Goodfellow, Sixteen, Amity," Desiree smirked. Desiree was Doris's worst tormentor, the only reason that Doris that was happy to be in the Games is so she had a chance to kill her.

"Mica Uluah, Fifteen, Amity," a girl with steely eyes said. She was from District 9, her parents were rebels in the grain fields.

"Titan Quarrel, Seventeen, Amity," a boy with strong arms and a full beard said. He looked like a Titan.

"Pine Winfrey, Fourteen, Amity," another boy said with sideburns and a yellow and red flannel shirt.

"Ethan Goodwin, Thirteen, Amity," Doris's brother said. He looked sick, as always considering he easily got sick.

"Johanna Mason, Seventeen, Candor, but I wish I wasn't here considering that the government scammed me into coming here against my own will," Johanna yelled. Danica looked worriedly. Candors would be hard to deal with. Everyone else was just tuned out by Johanna.

"Okay, now that everyone introduced themselves, each person will have a roommate that isn't in their faction, here is a list," Danica announced in her high voice. Tris read the list, she was rooming with Doris Goodwin. Katniss was rooming with Johanna Mason.

Katniss walked down the train until she found the last room, and she climbed onto the twin bed on the right. Johanna followed behind her.

"This sucks, Everdeen, I know your Dauntless and all that pish posh, but this is awful," Johanna complained, punching her pillow.

"It can't be that bad," Katniss said, trying to be optimistic.

"That's what I hate about you Dauntless, everything is fine, because you don't see danger due to your fearlessness," Johanna yelled at her. "Can't believe I had to room with a Dauntless, Erudite would have been better."

"You are brave though, Johanna," Katniss reassured.

"How?" she demanded.

"Telling the truth all the time requires some level of bravery," Katniss cried.

"I guess your right," she said. "Let's sleep." Katniss nodded her head in agreement.


	7. Author's Note

A/N- I will be out of town this week for Winter Break, so I will not be updating my stories for a while. Thank you for your cooperation.

-thglife89


	8. A New Kind of Training

Chapter 7: A New Kind of Training

After arriving in the Capitol, which still existed as the ruler of the factions, Marcus and Snow decided to cancel the tribute parade and begin training immediately. The tributes marched in wearing training suits the color of their faction.

Atala and Tori Wu stood at the center of the pit-like training center. A boxing ring stood in one corner, and a lab-like room in the other.

"Welcome to training, unlike normal training in Panem, we will combine survival skills and combat along with the Dauntless simulation, the fear landscape. On your final judgment day, we will first use the traditional Panem training and you will each pick out a skill and preform, and we will rate it from one to twelve. Along with that, you will all go through your fear landscape, and we will rate your times on a scale of one to twelve and add them together. The Abnegation and Amity tributes will go with me to the fear landscapes, and Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor will stay with Atala for traditional training," Tori says, using her hands while talking. Children in gray and red training suits walk with Tori.

"Okay, Abnegation and Amity. This is the fear landscape. We inject this needle into your neck, and you all face your fears by trying to lower your heart rate, or face your fear head on. Remember, if you think something long enough, it may become true," Tori says to the initiates. Many of them looked puzzled after her last line.

"Let's begin, Gale Hawthorne," she announces, and Gale weakly walked towards the metal chair and relaxed into it. Tori pulled out a needle and held it towards his neck. "Ready, Gale?" she asked, and he nodded silently. She injected the needle, and moments later Gale was in his landscape.

He sat in a gray, curtained room, lying up against some sort of rock. Looking down at his leg, a giant blood filled hole covered his calf. Blood oozed out of the hole, dripping onto his gray training pants. A slow, painful death was his first fear, and a hard one.

He tried to create gauze out of his pants, but it didn't work. As more blood oozed out the more pain he felt, and the vision narrowed between his eyes. He then remembered to think. _The blood is water, the blood is water_, he thought again and again. Suddenly, the thick blood turned into clear, fresh water. The room then went black.

A gray sky appeared above him. Clouds churned around and light rain began to fall. Soon, he felt his shoes filling with water. A mucky, nasty lake appeared around him, the water thick like quicksand. He heard thunder crack in the distance. Electrocution.

A lightning bolt fell on the earth next to the lake. More bolts zapped the earth, until one appeared in front of him. This was a fear he had to face head on. He just waded in the water, ready to be toasted alive, but soon the rain stopped, and the water disappeared below him. A tiny black room appeared around him.

A faceless girl with a small frame and olive skin appeared in front of him. She looked worried, fearful. A large man with a white beard cracked a whip against her back, causing her to cry. Blood spilled out. Watching someone get murdered.

He remembered the Abnegation virtue, selflessness. He went charging at the little girl, jumping in front of the whip. He felt a strong crack on his back, and the man and girl disappeared. A blue sky filled the ceiling above him. Below him slippery ice began to form.

He began to loose his balance, causing him to tumble on the solid ice. His feet felt like they were going to freeze. He regained his balanced and began walking, where he didn't know. Losing his balance.

The ice grew even more slippery, causing him to loose his footing more often. He remembered to think. "The ice is grass," he yelled, "The ice is green grass!" Soon, the white ice below him formed into cushiony, green grass. The area went completely black. Fire began to rise.

He sat on a small rock in the center of the fire. The flames rose and crackled in the wind, smoke lingering on Gale's nose. Being burnt to death.

To face his fears head on, he ran into the fire, feeling his body being engulfed in burning flames. All at once, the room went black once again, and wind flew against him. He looked down, and his feet were on a diving board hundreds of feet in the air. Heights.

He frantically looked around, buildings rising above him; smoke piling out of chimneys at the top of them. The diving board rose with every little movement, causing Gale to sway with the wind.

He decided to calm his heart rate for this one. He sat on the board until he felt calm and at peace. The scene went black, and a dim light appeared. A girl emerged from the light.

He recognized the girl as his friend he met during the aptitude test, Katniss Everdeen. Her brown hair fell in a braid, and a quiver wrapped around her neck, an arrow on the other shoulder was a bow. She removed the bow from her shoulder and grabbed an arrow, aiming at Gale's heaving chest. He quickly ducked, dodging the arrow. He heard footsteps running at him, and a tiny body plunged onto him, strangling him. Betrayal.

He quickly shoved her off of him with little force, and plucked an arrow from her quiver. She looked angry, and began to charge. He knew he would have to kill her. Reminding him it was just a simulation; he stabbed the arrow in her chest, leaving her falling on the ground, grasping her bloody shirt. The room went black, and salty ocean water crashed on his skin.

A huge tidal wave curled above him, crashing on him. He quickly found a raft, and hoisted himself onto it, grasping for his life. He then saw a fin above the water. A shark. The deadly fish he heard about in school.

The shark flipped in the air, bearing its pointy death, and crashing in the water. It swam towards Gale, and crashed over him. It was time for Gale to think. Being eaten alive by animals wasn't the best thing in the world. He thought that the shark was a trout until a tiny little trout flopped into the water, causing a little ripple. The room went black. Then a light appeared above him, and he felt the metal chair beneath him.

"Congrats, Gale, you completed your landscape!"


	9. The Caeser Flickerman Show

The Caeser Flickerman Show

Dante, Peeta Mellark's stylist from the Capitol, was pulling the collar of Peeta's black spandex suit. Peeta stared into the mirror as Dante applied mascara, which made his eyelashes look pure black.

"Okay Peeta, when you go on stage, you have to look like a total badass. You're only twelve, but that does not matter, you have some muscles, you are smart, and most importantly, you are brave, like the good Dauntless boy you should be," Dante lectured Peeta, as he applied hair gel which smelled like strawberries.

"Okay, Dante," he mumbled under his breath. Even though he was Dauntless, he didn't have piercings or dyed hair. He never liked that. The only tattoo he had been a mockingjay, which was on the back of his thigh. Mockingjays were a symbol of rebellion during the wars, and his brother gave him that tattoo before he went into war. All of his brothers were in Candor now.

"I think your ready to go, Mellark, remember, be charming, confident, and charismatic. Think of the girls, women you could charm just by your smile," Dante said, gesturing with his hands.

"I'm only twelve," Peeta mumbled.

"The Capitol women don't care about age," Dante said. Dante's skin was dyed a periwinkle color, and his hair was purple. He wore a fluffy purple coat with matching pants and slippers. Peeta just let out a huff of air through his nose, and walked into the holding area. Dauntless was going first, but he was the last of the Dauntless children.

Tris Prior walked next to him, wearing a tight spandex dress, a counterpart to his suit. Her blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, and eyeliner rested gently on her eyelids, like coal dust. She smiled at him, with her white teeth and ruby red lips. Ever since they transferred together, Peeta had his eye on Tris. And Tris might have her eye on him.

"Hi Peeta," she greeted him, in her soft voice. Her hand let out a little wave. Tris was shorter than him, but could run faster than any other child, besides Katniss Everdeen, but Peeta wasn't interested in her. She was too antisocial and stubborn. His mother told him she was a fighter whatever that meant.

"His Tris," Peeta stuttered, his teeth clanking together. She giggled, probably noticing his chattering teeth and his fidgets.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" she asked. How couldn't he be?

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I figured, I'm a little nervous too," she mumbled, starting to twitch. She wore leather boats with high heels, and she seemed to not be able to walk in them.

"Well, you look nice," he flirted. She giggled a little bit, seeming flattered by the comment.

"Thank you, you look better," she giggled back.

"I don't know if it is possible to look better than you, Tris Prior," he flirted. She laughed.

"Thank you, Peeta," she giggled. A camera operator called for places, and Tris tried to walk over, but her walk was awkward, like a newborn chick.

"Need help?" Peeta asked. She nodded and he took her hand, escorting her to the line. She waved goodbye and stood next to Katniss.

The interviews flew by. Katniss talked about how she could hunt, and was great with an ax. Tris talked about how she can throw knives, and loved the Capitol food. Tobias talked about being Marcus's son, and his training score of 11.

Finally it was Peeta's turn. He heard Caeser's loud voice call his name, and he strutted on the stage, smiling waving, and blowing kisses. The women swooned over him.

"So Peeta, the cutest baby, how does it feel to have the whole nation swoon over you?" Caeser asked. Peeta's cheeks went pink.

"Well, it is very nice," Peeta said, giving the audience a wink.

"How are your brothers?" Caeser asked.

"Fine, Gabe is going to become a judge soon, so he is very excited," Peeta told the audience.

"Now, Peeta, is there a special girl?" Caeser asked. Peeta went pink again. "Come on, any lady is lucky to have you."

"As much as I love the beautiful Capitol women," Peeta began, causing the women to weep. "I have had a huge crush on one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen."

"Who is it?" Caeser asked anxiously.

"Tris Prior," he said, and the crowd went crazy. A picture appeared on the screen behind them, with Tris, backstage, who's cheeks were red, and she was giggling. She blew Peeta a kiss.

"Now, our interview has come to an end. Everyone give a round of applause for Peeta Mellark," Caeser yelled, and the crowd went nuts as Peeta walked off the stage.


	10. The Night Before

**Just some questions. Who do you think will win the games? Who do you want to win the games?**

The Night Before

Elsa Snow sat up in her bed, wearing a gray nightgown that reminded her of home. Abnegation is where she belonged. Take that back, the Capitol, with her grandfather is where she belonged. She would lie to her grandfather and say that she loved this new nation, when really she hated it. He made her leave her Capitol home and move to Abnegation with her sister Caroline.

She pulled out a piece of white paper and a fountain pen. She wrote the days happenings in her diary. All about the Caeser Flickerman show, and her stylist, and her prep team. All about her huge crush on the Abnegation boy Gale Hawthorne. She knew he would never like her though. She was a so-called loyalist, and he was a fierce rebel. She wished no one would judge by her grandfather, who she hated with a passion.

Even though she was tired, she still couldn't sleep. She walked outside room into the kitchen, where she found some sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet. She sat on the couch until she heard footsteps. She turned around, and it was Gale, and Glimmer DeRizo. Glimmer grabbed a muffin and walked back to her room, while Gale sat near a window, staring out into City Circle. Elsa moved next to him.

"I'm sorry, Gale, I really am," Elsa told him. He looked at her with doubtful eyes.

"Sure you are, this was all you grandfather's idea," he mumbled. She started to cry.

"Listen, Gale, I hate this. I never wanted this to happen. I hate this new government. How do you think I feel? My own grandfather, the only person there for me after my parents were killed by the rebels, disowned me so I could be some experiment in Abnegation?" Elsa cried. He looked to her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but you still are loyal, and I care not to associate myself with loyalists," he told her. She looked down.

"But, I want to be a rebel, Gale. My grandfather would have me murdered if I were," Elsa cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know you don't have to listen to your grandfather," Gale told her. She just nodded quietly. "He doesn't control you anymore."

"I know, but he can kill anyone. It is awful likely I'll be dead by next week. You may be dead too," Elsa cried, remembering her sorrow fate.

"You'll have sponsors," Gale reminded her.

"Still," she cried. "I have to go Gale." She walked down to her room, tears staining her nightgown.

Doris Goodwin sat up in bed. She walked over to the control room to ease drop on the peacekeeper's conversations.

"They are all Divergent," she heard one say. She learned about Divergence in history class. Divergents are people who don't fit into one faction. She quickly ran back to her room.

She ran back to her room pondering. That is why they all made fun of me, she thought. She then remembered that Desiree must be Divergent too. She then remembered to post on the bulletin board at the town common in Amity. Divergents threaten the system. That must be why the games are called the Divergent Games, she thought. She laid her head on the fluffy pillow and fell asleep.


	11. Let The Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

Tobias Eaton stood near the tribute tube with his stylist, Cinna. Cinna helped him into a furry coat. On his legs were leather pants, and he wore thick black boots. He let out a deep sigh. This was his death sentence.

Ever since Tobias framed Marcus of abusing him, Marcus wanted him gone, as in dead. The only reason Marcus made a deal with Snow was so he could rig the reaping bowl at the Dauntless reaping to put Tobias in the arena. Surely his father would make sure the gamemakers attempt to murder him.

"I assume it will be cold out there, considering your wearing that furry jacket. Sponsor gifts should be matches, hopefully. Remember the tips I gave you," Cinna said, his gold eyeliner flickering with the wind. Tobias just nodded anxiously. He just wanted to be dead already, to make his father happy.

Just moments ago, Tobias was in the hovercraft, getting shot with his tracker. Katniss sat next to him.

"Ready, Katniss," he said nonchalantly. She smiled, seeing what he was up to.

"Listen, Tobias. I know you're trying to flirt with me. It is no use to just hide. I like you, Tobias. Now can you admit you like me?" she laughed. His eyes widened. His dream girl liked him.

"Yes…. Um, yes I do," he said. "I do, Katniss." She smiled a wide smile.

"Well, let's see where that will take us," she commented, as the hovercraft took them down.

Tobias was still daydreaming about that with Cinna. "Tobias, what's going on. You have seemed inattentive lately," Cinna lectured him. Tobias snapped back into reality.

"Umm, well," Tobias began, his cheeks rising into a blush. Cinna looked at him as if he were mad.

"Tobias, you can tell me anything. I'm not some Capitol controlled robot. I have feelings. I was bullied all my life. I had to go to many years of schooling for this job. The districts hate people like me. I'm married; my wife is expecting a little boy in a few months. Just tell me what's going on," Cinna pleaded to Tobias. He couldn't have a victor in this state.

"Well you see, you know Katniss Everdeen," Tobias began, and Cinna laughed as if he realized what this was about.

"I see what this is about, you like her don't you," Cinna laughed, and Tobias left out a nervous laugh.

"Umm, yeah, and she confessed her love for me earlier today, so I was just daydreaming," Tobias confessed.

"Okay, that's normal, just don't be daydreaming when that gong sounds," Cinna laughed. They exchanged goodbyes and Tobias was lifted up the tribute tube.

Ethan Goodwin was awakened by a blinding light and strong wind when he was lifted through his tube. His frail body swayed with the wind as snow swirled around the golden horn in the middle of the arena. Around him he found evergreen forests, green trees donned with snow. Wind hit him hard in the face.

He already felt sick. Ever since he was a little boy, he got sick very often. At least once a week he would vomit, and had a fever almost every day.

He could feel a bile substance rise up in him. Vomit. Great, no sponsor would want the boy who puked on the pedestal to give his or her money to. He couldn't hold it in anymore, a smelly brown substance escaped his mouth.

Sadly, for him at least, the vomit triggered the land mines around him, and his legs were blown off his body, and the canyon sounded before Claudius Templesmith could even finish the count down. The last image before he died was his sister, crying over his death.

Desiree Goodfellow smirked as Claudius counted down the last few numbers. Only one more Goodwin to murder. Ever since she was little, she hated Doris. Her mother told her that Doris was probably divergent, which was awful because they threaten the system. Desiree listened to mother and made sure to make Doris's life awful.

The gong sounded and Desiree jumped off her plate and ran to the golden cornucopia. She rang to get spears, her greatest talent. As she ran to the spears, she scooped up a nylon backpack and jug of water.

That's when she felt the surging pain in her back. She turned around and saw Doris with a smirk on her face. She then felt an arrow in her back, which seemed to have cut her through the heart. She fell over, and ceased breathing. The last sound she heard was Doris's smirk.

Tris Prior ran into the frozen taiga with a box of matches, some kindling, and bandages. She grabbed the items closest to her plate and ran. She then remembered she had to find Peeta, her only ally. She ran back into the bloodbath, and found Peeta limping of to her, with a ball of rope. She reached out to him, embracing him.

"What happened Peeta?" she asked. He rolled up his pant leg, showing the knife blade punctured in his shin. "Who did that?"

"Some Candor girl, not Johanna though, I quickly killed her with my only knife though," he told her.

"Okay, I'm just going to bandage your leg," she said, wrapping the thick bandages around his cold legs. "We need to get blankets."

"I know, I wonder if there is any at the Cornucopia," he said, and just moments later, a bundle of blankets attached to a silver parachute came floating through the sky. "Yes, yes," he cheered. Tris quickly wrapped him in the warmest blanket.

"You're acting like my mother Tris," he smirked. Tris took this offensively though.

"Well, would you rather die," she yelled at him.

"Cool down Tris," he moaned. She just shot him a look. They then heard footsteps. It was Katniss Everdeen.

"Hey Katniss, want to be allies?" Peeta asked. Katniss just gave a glare, loaded her bow and arrow, and shot.

**Cliffhanger!**


	12. Allies?

**Sorry for short chapter. I've been pretty busy lately.**

Allies?

Fisher Vishna collapsed to the ground, his body landing on Tris. She let out a shriek and threw the body near a tree. Katniss smiled.

"Oh, Katniss, I thought you would shoot me," Tris said hysterically, wrapping her weak arms around Katniss. Katniss accepted the embrace.

"Why would I do that?" Katniss asked sarcastically. Tris and Peeta giggled. They then saw Tobias running up behind them. Katniss threw her arms around him. "Tobias, thank god you're here," she cried. They sat down on the frozen ground. Both Katniss and Tobias were shivering.

"Here, have some blankets," Tris said, tossing them a wad of the furry blankets. They cuddled up in them.

"Does anyone have food?" Tobias asked.

"Tobias, this is the Divergent Games, not Dauntless, you'll have to get used to not eating Dauntless cake all the time," Katniss laughed. They all laughed along.

"Well, I actually got beef crackers in my pack," Katniss added, pulling out a plastic container containing beef jerky chips.

"Oh, can we have some?" Tobias asked, licking his lips.

"Tobias, remember," Katniss said, and they all sat around in a circle, awaiting their inevitable doom.


	13. It's Not Over

It's Not Over

Desiree woke up hours later. It turns out, she didn't die and she just blacked out. The cannon was someone else's. As soon as she woke up, she felt her back. The wound was wrapped up. Who saved her?

Doris came over to her. She patted the knife, which was smeared with blood. "So you came back?" Doris taunted. Desiree faintly nodded her head. "Good, cause I want to make your death as painful as possibly!" she snickered.

"Why?" Desiree asked warily, sitting on a log. She tried to run, but her hands and feet tied together.

"For every time you bullied, made fun of me, taunted me, hit me, abused me, Desiree have you ever heard of karma?" Doris taunted, throwing Desiree to the ground. Desiree nodded. "Well your karma isn't so good."

That's when the torturing started.

Doris tied her up even tighter, and then took her dagger. She swiped the knife up and down the girls arms, causing liquid red streaks to stain her arms. Desiree cried for help.

She then put a gag in her mouth and stabbed her thighs and shins until she passed out, but then soon woke up. She stabbed holes into her palms and soles of her feet. She then dragged her to a huge wooden cross hanging, swaying with the bitter wind. Doris stripped Desiree's coat off her body. She fashioned a latter, climbed it, and stabbed Desiree's limbs to the cross. She tied a choke around her mouth.

Doris looked up, admiring her work.

Gale darted throughout the woods, trying to find Elsa. He had to apologize to her after that night. It wasn't her fault she was born into that family. He then heard a cry, and followed the sound.

Elsa sat on the ground crying. A knife was in her back. Gale ripped it out and fashioned a bandage out of clothes.

"Elsa, it's going to be okay," he said calmly. She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Elsa, I love you."


	14. The Fight

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Warning: Some of your favorite characters will die in this chapter.**

The Fight.

"You, you love me," Elsa cried, her upper lip quivering. Gale nodded his head faintly. She smiled. "I love you too, Gale." She tried standing up, but fell down. Her back was surging with pain.

"I suggest you sit down for a little bit, your back isn't in the greatest shape," he told her, collecting some wood for a fire. He struck a match and the fire blazed in the moonlight. He took a rabbit and cooked it over the fire. After it was done cooking, they ate the rabbit.

"I've never had a rabbit before, they don't taste the greatest," Elsa cried, gnawing slowly at the legs.

"You've always lived the Capitol, your food is richer than ours. You'll get used to it if you live long enough," Gale told her. She nodded, remembering that everything isn't perfect here, the Abnegation aren't selfless and the Amity aren't kind. It was a different world.

"I know, I'm used to mildly seasoned chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes after living in Abnegation," she laughed.

Out of nowhere, a girl who looked just like Elsa appeared. It had to be Caroline, her sister. She walked over to Elsa and Gale. "Hi Elsa, I haven't seen you in forever," she said, bending over and giving Elsa a hug. "What happened to your back, and who is that boy?" she asked.

"That's Gale, my boyfriend," she told Caroline. Caroline waggled her eyebrows, causing Elsa to smirk. Boyfriend felt good. "I got a knife in the back," she told her. Caroline nodded thoughtfully.

"I see, I luckily got out of the bloodbath untouched, with a bow and arrow," Caroline told her, pulling out a bronze bow and metal arrows.

"Here, Caroline, want a rabbit leg?" Gale asked. Caroline sat next to him.

"Sure," she said, taking a leg. She had the same reaction as Elsa, the food wasn't good enough.

"Ready, Tobias?" Katniss asked, handing him a knife. She pulled out her bow and arrow. They were planning a raid on the Snows and Hawthorne. Even though Katniss was friends with Gale, she had to kill him.

"Ready," he said, and everyone oulled out their weapons, Peeta a spear, Tris a blowgun, Katniss a bow, and Tobias a kit of knives. Tobias chucked a knie as a warning call. Caroline grabbed her bow and arrow, and Gale grabbed his ax. It was time for a fight.

Peeta, Katniss, Tris, and Tobias stormed in. Peeta charged at Elsa, planting a spear in her heart, killing her on the spot. Caroline shot her arrow and hit Peeta in the temple, causing him to die. Tris shoot her poisoned blowgun, but it missed, and Caroline knocked her out cold, and then ripped her throat open. Tobias stumbled over and planted seven knives into Caroline's heart, and then he retreated. That left Katniss and Gale.

"Katniss, please don't," he cried, putting his arms up. This was his fear, betrayal. Katniss, one of his good friends was going to murder him, and he would let her.

"Gale, I'm sorry," she said, loaded the bow and arrow, and shot.


	15. Feast

**Warning: Your favorite characters will die in this chapter**

Feast

There were five tributes left in the Divergent Games, Katniss, Tobias, Johanna, Electro, and Doris. Katniss and Tobias were sitting around a fire when they heard "Starting immediately there will be a feast in the cornucopia. The feast will last for twenty-four hours, and then the items will be taken away. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Should I go?" Tobias asked. Katniss gulped. She didn't want him to die, but she didn't want to die either. "Katniss."

"How about we both go, then if we both live, we will be together, and if we both die, we'll die together, and if one of us dies, we will at least know that we died," Katniss suggested. Tobias nodded, and they stomped out the fire and began their trek to the cornucopia.

When they got there, a table full of food and water was set on the right side of the cornucopia. It was a true feast with lamb stew, turkey, wine, grapes, and to top it off, a roasting pig was on the top of the cornucopia.

"Go for the pig, I'll try a turkey," Katniss whispered, and Tobias went charging into the feast. Tobias hoisted himself onto the top of the cornucopia, and began to cut pieces of the pig away with the knife. Katniss tried to fit as many apples as she could into her backpack. Then they heard heavy footsteps.

The new alliance of Electro, Doris, and Johanna was behind them. All three of them were equipped with knives on their belts, and spears tucked into their shirts. Johanna had a shiny ax in her hands. Johanna picked up the ax and chucked it at Katniss, burying it in her face.

As Katniss' cannon gonged, Tobias hopped off the top with shred of pig meat in his hands. Electro pulled out a spear and threw it, but Tobias dodged it. He sat next to Katniss' dead body, hoping if he squeezed her hand hard enough that she would wake up. Doris pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed toward his head. He turned around, tears welling in his deep-set eyes.

"Ready to die, lover boy?" Doris asked, pulling back on her bow. Tobias gulped a breath of air, and swallowed hard.

"Yes," he answered, "but make my death even worse than hers. She deserves so much better than I do."

"Really?" Electro asked. Tobias nodded. "Fine, Doris get the rope and tie him to the poles that the pig hung from. Johanna, get some matches," Electro commanded. He turned his gaze to Tobias. "You asked for it."

**Cliffhanger!**


End file.
